


芭蕉翼

by xAzure



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAzure/pseuds/xAzure
Summary: 文中若是有寫著日語，攏正文寫日語，後壁用羅馬字注音。
Kudos: 2





	芭蕉翼

**Author's Note:**

> 文中若是有寫著日語，攏正文寫日語，後壁用羅馬字注音。

**大正五年，煙花未開。**   


  


三月日頭到中晝嘛是赤燄燄，覆佇咧磚仔壁頂的烏貓嘛曝甲軟膏膏，半瞑半醒之間，伊的鼻仔雄雄抽一下，目睭嘛擘金，然後跳落來土跤。

惜惜對壁角踅出來，一个大籃仔踮伊焦瘦的胸坎前，籃仔內點薄臭臊味若有若無，伊看著烏貓，就跍落來，籃仔囥佇伊的大跤邊，籃蓋微微開一縫。

「咪！」烏貓倚來籃仔邊，但是予惜惜搶做前，共籃仔拖來尻脊骿後壁。

「來。」惜惜共籃仔內上小尾的溪仔魚，擲佇咧烏貓面頭前，烏貓隨咬落，共猶閣有土味的魚仔食甲足好食款，一面食，一面予惜惜挲伊頭殼頂的毛。

惜惜的頭鬃尾垂落青衫前，烏頭蓋面的鉸剪眉下跤是烏肉瘦面，干焦目睭金爍爍咧看貓。

一支竹篙忽然間掃過來，烏貓一聲哀痛，目仔就走無去，賰半尾魚仔佇土跤。

「番仔婆閣咧毒貓矣！」

四、五个平平十幾歲的查埔囝，徛佇惜惜面頭前，笑甲比日頭卡燄。

惜惜徛起來，共籃仔攬佇咧胸坎前，伊雖然已經有十五歲，身懸體格猶閣成囡仔人，踮遮查埔囝中央若像狗仔圍貓。

「毋是番仔婆，是番婆鬼。」後壁一个囡仔講。

「番婆鬼是伊的阿娘啦！」頭前的囡仔講，「番仔婆，你的心肝盍會無予恁阿娘食去？」

「因為怹阿爹共怹阿娘刣做前矣。」另外一个囡仔講。

「阿爹刣阿娘，查某囝做歹人。」在先講話的囡仔開始唸歌。

惜惜頭犁犁毋講話，若是干焦按呢無算啥，逐工嘛咧聽，但是上大漢彼个查埔囡仔伸手甲惜惜搝過來。

「盍毋講話？做啞口呢？」

邊仔的囡仔欲共惜惜攬牢牢的籃仔搶過，惜惜跤手猛，但是氣力輸人，籃仔內的魚菜落落一土跤。

「媠啦！按呢林家就袂予番婆鬼買的菜毒死矣。」

惜惜氣著，規个人對講話的囡仔衝過，煞予人偃倒佇土跤，邊仔隨一跤過來，踢佇伊的尻川䫌。

目睭瞌瞌，彼暝的血色就染紅心肝，耳孔中除了笑聲，猶閣有回憶中的哀鳴，彼當時惜惜啥物也無做，干焦聽著阿娘的聲音愈來愈細，連伊的面也看袂著……

「曾惜惜是林家的人，這馬列位敢是咧佮阮林家做對頭？」

清如流水的少年聲倚來倚近，圍佇惜惜邊仔的囡仔隨散去，惜惜現此時才褫金目睭，攑頭看著一軀烏暝墨的詰襟（tsu̍-me-e-li）*，佮徛領頂頭標緻的笑面。

「林二少爺………」

「阮是咧……佮伊迌啦。」

高校的少年將車倒的籃仔捾起來。

「毋過阮兜阿惜當咧買菜，無閒佮恁遮猴囡仔辦公伙仔，猶毋緊閃！」

笑面少爺輕輕仔歹一聲，規大群囡仔走甲若飛，目仔隨無去。

「哼。」林知來笑面轉烏，「臭豎仔。」

「少爺……」惜惜對土跤爬起來，伸手共籃仔提轉來，然後共土跤猶閣會當食的菜抾起來，但是魚仔、豆腐……攏拍損去。

「阿惜。」林知來對橐袋仔提出一寡零星仔，「遮予你去買菜，乘紲幫我買一本尪仔冊，《台湾パック》（tâi uân phah ku）*你敢知？愛上新的喔！」

惜惜頓頭，林知來才展笑。

「緊去吧。」

  


轉來到林家已經是午時，灶跤的阿敏嫂看著惜惜就結屎面，新來的阿華姊仔一面燃火，一面偷笑。

「你是閣趖去佗位摸飛？去一咧菜市仔若拍去。」阿敏嫂共菜籃仔提過，看著內底的尪仔冊，「這啥？」

「少爺欲愛的。」惜惜細聲回阿敏嫂。

「人去買菜叫人買這五四三，時到就莫嘩枵。」講是按呢講，阿敏嫂共尪仔冊提予惜惜，「少爺的冊，你先共提過予伊吧。」

惜惜提了冊，趕緊離開灶跤。

這林家雖然無阿罩霧大房、太平四房遐呢出名，嘛是三落大厝，老夫人猶閣佇咧，林智恆佮林仁恆兩兄弟分灶無分家，兩家伙仔做夥徛踮祖厝，排第二的林仁恆蹛佇咧正廳西面，伊的大漢後生林知來的房間佇西護龍第一間。

惜惜行入二門，共房門前白布掀予開，知來坐佇桌仔前寫字，拄才的高校制服已經換做平常時的長衫。

「少爺。」

聽著惜惜的聲，知來越頭，手股扞佇椅撐，伸手共冊提過來。

「多謝。」

知來提著尪仔冊，也無越轉去冊桌，跤曲咧椅仔頂，隨共冊掀開，掀兩頁就微微仔笑，自出世干焦提過筆的指頭仔幼較若紙，毋過一个一个骨目嘛綴伊的年歲愈來愈粗，前兩冬猶閣略仔肨奶，這站面瘦落，真正是十七通歲的春風少年兄。

發現惜惜猶閣徛佇邊仔看，知來攑頭：「你嘛欲看呢？」

惜惜幌頭：「看無。」

「來。」知來共冊反一邊予惜惜看，「這个禿頭阿伯有看著無？伊就是台灣總督，邊仔這个台灣人是江定，就是進前才予掠著彼个噍吧年事件的頭人。」

惜惜一面聽一面頓頭，但是毋知影彼是啥物人，伊看著知來的目睭，綴伊的話聲金光爍爍。

「講起來嘛是真怪奇，這冊本來佇台灣印，舊年總督府講這違法，煞來徙去日本，印了閣坐三工船轉來台灣，若是講這冊無好，是按哪日本就會使印咧？」

知來的笑容干焦半邊，惜惜感覺伊毋是咧笑，但是毋知影原因。

這時，房門白布雄雄掀開。

「二兄，你今仔盍會無來？」來者是較知來差不多平歲的少年，雖然講矮小可仔，但是較有肉，一箍圓面誠古錐，伊踏入門才看著惜惜，「阿……阿惜嘛佇遮？」

「鑑青少爺。」惜惜頭犁犁，細聲仔叫。

這个林鑑青是知來大伯林智恆的第二後生，減知來一歲，人稱三少爺，蹛佇咧東護龍第二間，定定來揣知來。

「伊幫我提物件過來。」知來應話，「你咧？」

「毋是講好欲做夥去公學校陪知新練運動會的比賽？」鑑青大聲，聽起來誠委屈，「阮等足久呢。」

知來笑咧講：「遮大漢矣，閣愛人陪？」

「伊才讀公學校二年仔！」

「原來才公學校二年仔，我猶閣想講是十六歲矣。」

鑑青過一下才聽有知來咧共笑詼。

「毋管啦！你明仔載一定愛來。」鑑青喝了就走。

知來看三弟走去，越頭問惜惜：「我攏猶袂應，你講按呢敢有准算？」

惜惜攑頭看著知來的笑面，細聲應：「阿惜是夫人買轉來的人，知來少爺講的攏准算。」

知來的笑容無去。

「這馬的時代，人攏是自由的，哪有當買？」

惜惜無講話，知來嘆一聲。

「你先去無閒吧。」

「是。」惜惜應了，轉去灶跤。

猶未行到就聽著阿華姊仔的聲：「夫人是按哪會買彼个阿惜轉來？人槌槌閣袂笑。」

惜惜跤步停佇咧灶跤外口。

「夫人嘛是好心，怹阿爹曾二豹較早是踮關刀山幫林家剉樹仔的工人，啥知伊有一工會共怹牽手刣死，予警察大人掠去，賰阿惜一个，老爺毋焦幫怹爸母辦後事，閣收伊做查某仔。」

「盍會按呢？怹阿娘討契兄呢？」

「閣較害，聽講怹母仔是番婆鬼。」

「番婆鬼？敢是會偷嬰仔心肝彼个番婆鬼？」

「嘿啊，伊是關刀山遐守城分的番仔婆，嫁予二豹隔冬就生阿惜，了後落胎幾若遍攏無生，人講因為番婆鬼註定會孤貧夭，才袂生後生，嘛有人講是予伊家己食去。」

「做人的查某囝袂當揀老母，但是做翁會當揀某，明明知影守城分遐攏番婆鬼，盍會去娶彼个番仔婆？遮呢驚人。」

「著咩！老爺佮夫人欲收留阿惜彼當時，阮逐家驚較欲死，毋過六冬矣，無發生啥物代誌。」

「好佳哉。」

聽到遮，惜惜刁工出力踏兩步仔，然後行入去灶跤。

  


吭——

飯碗踮跤邊摔破，猶袂知驚就予一个白色的腰閘佇咧面頭前。

「你這馬是咧創啥？」

「拍某啊。」

「阮是你的人，予你拍是應該，但是袂當予你傷著囡仔。」

「我當時傷著惜惜？」

碰——

面前的大人應聲摔落，一時拳頭若西北雨，落甲伊目睭內做大水。

「你這个番仔婆就誠疼囝呢？一工到暗毋知影咧變啥物蠓，厝裡也無咧顧，番仔就是荏懶，算我目睭膏著蜊仔肉才娶你，你閣當做惜惜是你的！共你講，惜惜是綴我的姓，我愛欲……」

「閃開！」

查埔人的大手伸過來進前，就予撥開。

「你……」

菜刀捎起來，銀光逼來面頭前，白衫隨化做一葩青火……

  


惜惜褫金目睭，猶閣一片烏暗，今瞑也無看著阿娘的面，邊仔阿華姊仔睏甲鼾鼾叫。

惜惜偷偷仔爬起來洗面，攑頭天星佮守城分看著的仝款閃閃爍爍，惜惜面洗了，踮灶跤門跤口坐到天光。

天光開始閣是一工無閒，今仔日早頓收了，惜惜就出門去布店幫夫人提進前注文的西洋布。

頭家娘看著惜惜，一句話也無講，對櫃台下跤提一个包袱仔出來，擲予惜惜，惜惜細聲多謝，隨離開布店。

時間猶閣早，行到公學校邊仔，惜惜停落來，四界看一下，斡到後壁一欉榕仔邊，爬去入樹頂看學校內。

一个查埔囡仔坐佇咧運動埕邊仔，顛倒是大漢的兩个提竹仔咧相戰。

原來林家武官代出，雖然做官的族親踮割台以後攏搬去唐山，留踮台灣的查埔囝嘛是從細漢學武。

鑑青上聽話，徛馬勢的時陣無聽著師父一聲「好」毋敢起來，學拳學刀攏照起工咧操練；知來上無定著，逐擺凊采舞兩个就走去迌。

平常時的訓練戰一下就分明，竹仔舞佇咧鑑青手頭頂若劈刀斬風，敏如獐豹落樹，勢似烏熊出林，知來憑伊身懸加小可、竹仔長小可，但戰但退，無予鑑青倚身，毋過運動埕就按呢爾爾，閣賰兩三步就欲到牆仔邊。

惜惜看怹倚近，覕佇咧葉仔後，毋敢振動，啥知知來雄雄對頭殼頂挑一劍，樹尾搖一下這邊包袱仔落落地，彼邊樹子落大雨。

「著！」

趁鑑青閃樹子，知來的竹仔已經點著鑑青的嚨喉前。

「呼——」樹頂的惜惜吐出大氣，毋過伊猶袂赴歡喜，就發現拄才落落的包袱仔煞來予人抾著，偏偏閣毋是捌人，就是昨日予知來喝聲就走的查埔囡仔中的一个。

惜惜隨跳落去，查埔囡仔驚一下放手，予惜惜共包袱仔搶轉去。

「好大膽！」彼个查埔囡仔嚷出來了後，才看著是惜惜，「原來是番仔婆，盍毋轉去你的樹仔頂？」

惜惜欲走，但是領仔予搝牢咧。

「昨昏的代誌猶未佮你算數，這馬林二少爺無佇咧，看你欲按怎？」

話猶未講了，拳頭母就過來，惜惜共包袱仔抱予牢牢，跍佇咧土跤，隨在伊按怎拍，伊用舂的無夠，閣兼踢，踢著惜惜的喙䫌，血水甜味淹來到喙脣邊。

等伊舂甲滿意，歡喜離開，惜惜才爬起來，雖然包袱仔有淡薄仔腌臢，內底的布攏無代誌。

惜惜共面一下，緊來轉去，伊行來到公學校大門前，就看著兩个少年佮一个囡仔做夥行出來，惜惜猶未決定欲閃無，較懸彼个就越頭過來。

「阿惜？」

聽著知來咧叫，惜惜只好乖乖仔行過。

「遐呢拄好？」鑑青嘛影過來。

惜惜頭殼犁犁，但是感覺著知來猶閣咧共看。

「你的面是按怎會烏青？」

「跋倒。」惜惜隨應。

知來閣看兩下仔，然後越頭。

「看你物件攏提著矣，應該是欲轉去？做夥行吧。」

知來佮鑑青行佇咧頭前，惜惜行來知新邊仔，伸手共伊牽起來，四个人做夥轉去林家。

知新平常就無啥講話，路裡攏是知來佮鑑青的聲，知來講七句，鑑青才應有三句。

「公學校內底的比賽爾，遐認真是欲創啥？就算講得著冠軍，州內比賽嘛攏是會予日本人贏，咱舊年毋就是按呢？」

「毋過阿叔講，啥物代誌欲做就袂當凊采。」

「嘛是愛有機會的代誌才有算，裁判攏是日本人，是欲按怎比？當初怹戰贏大清，就一直看咱袂起，我就想無阿爹是按怎欲去看這款的運動會？」

「人佮邀請就罔看吧？聽講會放煙火呢。」

「上好是放袂出來啦！」講到遮，知來雄雄停落來。

惜惜看袂著伊的面，但是感覺伊有啥物拍算。

「鑑青，你敢知影公學校的倉庫有一面窗仔破去？」

「按怎？是你摃破的？」鑑青隨緊張起來。

「毋是啦！我是咧想講，煙火毋就是囥佇咧倉庫內底？」

「莫啦！阿爹會共我摃死，阿叔嘛是。」

「哪會有人知？」知來停一下，「敢講你會講出去？」

「我……啊喲，知新佮阿惜嘛咧聽呢。」

知來越頭，惜惜看著伊的笑容，隨共面藏佇咧鉸剪眉下跤。

「阿惜，你敢會講出去？」

「這……少爺你拄才有講啥？」

「齁！阿惜攏嘛聽你的話。」

知來干焦嘿嘿直笑，然後繼續挐鑑青，兩个人冤到林家大門口，忽然間做夥恬落來。

鑑青行東爿，知來佮知新行西爿，知新到灶跤就走入去，知來繼續行到伊的房間，惜惜綴佇咧後壁，看伊欲入去時，細聲佮叫。

「少爺。」

「按怎？」知來越頭。

「彼號……」惜惜毋敢看知來的目睭，「拄才講日本人看咱袂起，然後人攏看番仔……」

「啥物人閣叫你番仔？」

知來雄雄歹一句，惜惜驚甲攑頭，看伊面色足恐怖，緊應講：「無，無代誌。」

知來看惜惜烏青的喙䫌，吐一聲大氣。

「你是林家的人，袂當放予人欺負，若拍袂過就愛講，知莫？」

惜惜頓頭，隨細聲講：「我來提布去予夫人。」

猶袂等知來應話，惜惜就斡入去後院。

  


聽講五月初五公學校會放煙火，這个消息傳出來，逐个查某仔攏咧查看彼工是舊曆的當時，相招欲去看。

當然無人招惜惜，毋過伊嘛是逐工算日子，到了初四彼下昏，共暗頓的碗盤洗了，平歲的幾个查某囡仔踮前埕開講，惜惜小倚過，怹就停落來，惜惜越頭欲轉去房裡，拄仔好鑑青行來門口。

鑑青看著厝內查某仔攏佇遮，煞問講：「恁敢有看著二兄出門？」

前埕的查某囡仔攏幌頭，一个較大漢的講：「暗頓時看二少爺食了就走，也無等老爺佮四少爺，若彼陣就出去，阮嘛毋知。」

「是喔。」鑑青看起來誠煩惱，越頭閣轉去厝內。

惜惜本來欲入去，這馬煞改做出門。

天頂已經烏暗，月娘若光若無，惜惜一个提燈也無，行慣勢的路嘛是真緊，經過人的芭蕉園，閣挽兩片葉仔落來，插佇咧衫仔襟內的橐袋仔。

但是行到公學校大門前，惜惜停落來。

四界無人，惜惜跍落來，輕輕仔「咪」一聲。

「咪——」一雙金目仁對烏暗中行出來，行來惜惜跤腿邊。

「乖。」惜惜正手挲烏貓的頭殼，挲挲咧就共目睭掩起來，倒手掩家己的目睭，踅踅唸講：「balan、balan，dauik、dauik，aitana、aitana——」

唸了兩支手仝時放開，烏暗隨光起來。

惜惜毋捌入去過公學校，一面斡，一面四界看，無外久就聽著有人咧喝：「掠賊仔喔！」

三、四个查埔人攑提燈走過，無看著惜惜徛佇烏暗中，惜惜綴佇怹後壁，看怹咧逐一个穿烏衫的少年人，走出學校，其中一个走甲誠緊，強欲掠著的時，少年摔落去溝仔內。

「好啊，看你閣欲走佗位？」

惜惜目睭瞌瞌，看著彼暝的血色，細漢時的惜惜予攬牢牢，跍佇咧屎礐邊仔，外口伊叫阿爹的彼个查埔人猶閣咧嚷：「看你閣欲走佗位？」」

「惜惜，阿娘對不起你，無法度閣共你保護矣。」

阿娘的白衫胸坎紅紅紅，共惜惜的面嘛染澹去，伊放開惜惜，共惜惜捒入去屎礐，惜惜驚甲哀哀哭，但是伸出來的手予阿娘撥轉去，頭頂的板仔隨崁起來。

「兩刻就好，乖乖覕咧，會記得從到今仔共你教的，踮遮咒誓，現此時開始永遠會孤、貧、夭，用這世人的親緣、富貴、囝兒，換來pakuyu的本事，自今瞑開始成為daxe。」

惜惜已經哭甲無聲，落尾聽著阿娘講：「阿娘欲來去矣，煞來就靠你家己。」

彼暝了後，惜惜毋捌變做daxe。

惜惜擘金目睭，兩个查埔覆佇咧溝仔邊，親像彼暝欲共惜惜搝起來的阿爹，但是遮已經無阿娘矣。

惜惜共芭蕉葉仔夾佇兩爿胳下空。

「mahabaha、mahabaha……」

芭蕉葉踮伊的身軀頂若鴒鷥展翼，予這个查某囡仔毋但飛起來，閣衝來到溝仔內，踮逐家面頭前共內底的少年搝起來。

「搝予絚。」

聽著惜惜的話，少年隨出力共伊的腰攬牢牢，一面攑頭，毋過也是無法度看著伊的面。

「多謝，請問你是？」

惜惜無講話，既然決定欲出手，早慢愛予伊知，但是惜惜希望愈慢愈好，聽伊無講話，少年嘛恬落來。

風吹過面，微微仔寒，干焦予攬牢的所在燒熱甲，濫起來拄仔好。

惜惜的貓目共下跤規个庄頭看甲清清楚楚，知新上課的公學校、做醮搬戲的廟埕、幫夫人買物件的街仔市，然後是一片青綠，圳溝若烏蛇趖過田園，彎入一條水龍，流往天地之間一線烏水溝，雖然強欲看無，惜惜相信彼就是伊頭一擺看著的海。

惜惜想欲閣飛落去，毋過已經有夠遠矣，驚到時欲行轉去行傷久，伊揣一个四界無人的園仔，共少年囥落來。

烏衫少年攑頭，看著惜惜的面，細聲仔講：「是你。」

「二少爺……」惜惜目睭內酸酸，莫怪知來無意外，庄內除了這个番仔婆，猶閣有啥人咧？

「你的目睭是按怎？」

惜惜越頭，無欲予知來看著金色的目仁，幼聲講：「彼毋是我的，等咧就共還轉去。」

「我攏毋知影你遮呢厲害，按呢啥人敢共你欺負？」

惜惜共喙抿絚絚，半晡才講：「就是按呢人才會……」

知來的笑容蔫去，然後伊講：「做番婆鬼有番婆鬼的路用，驚家己毋捌的代誌，煞顛倒共笑做前，就是豎仔。」

惜惜想著彼日無講出喙的問題，但是目睭對著知來，話煞講袂落，伊無想著講知來完全毋驚番婆鬼，按呢伊顛倒驚知來的回答會予伊這馬擾亂的心沉落去。

「按怎？」知來看惜惜毋講話，閣問：「我講的有理吧？是你家己講，我講的攏准算喔。」

聽著這句，惜惜微微仔笑起來。

「好啦，咱緊來轉去，今仔有夠見笑，猶未行入去倉庫就予人發現，好佳哉有你。」

惜惜聽甲一箍面燒燙燙，毋敢攑頭，目睭看著知來欲徛起來的跤跛一下。

「少爺！」惜惜緊伸手共扞，「請你小坐咧。」

「無要緊，拄才跋落溝仔摖著爾。」知來搖手，但是惜惜看著伊規个跤腿烏青兼流血。

「少爺，予我幫你糊藥仔吧。」

惜惜用貓的目睭四界看一下，隨挽著青葉仔，踮喙裡哺哺咧，一面唸阿娘教的字句，了後呸佇咧手裡。

「會豉喔。」惜惜講了隨糊落去，知來規个面勼起來，閣毋敢喝聲，等惜惜糊了才「呼——」一聲。

「多謝。」知來徛起來，發現行路袂痛矣，血嘛無閣流，「你這啥物遮厲害？」

惜惜踮後壁偷偷仔笑。

「若是做番婆鬼就予你知影。」

知來轉去林厝，惜惜先去還目睭，伊共烏貓說多謝，閣答應明仔載一定提魚仔來予伊。

轉去到林家的時，看著前埕光光，感覺有啥物代誌發生，惜惜趕緊入去。

門口徛足濟人，惜惜對兩三个長工的肩胛頭看著知來跪佇老爺面頭前，老爺手頭提一支長尺，鑑青徛遠遠咧看。

「鑑青攏共我講矣，你猶閣有啥物話莫？」

「無，伊講的是事實。」

老爺勒目眉，閣問：「聽講你跋落溝仔了後，隨無去，猶閣有人講啥物看著你飛起來，敢是啥人咧共你鬥相共？」

惜惜驚一下，但是看著知來隨搖頭。

「我干焦共三弟講過，伊無愛幫忙，我就家己去矣，無看著啥物咧飛。」

老爺直直共知來看，知來嘛直直共看轉去。

落尾是老爺先開喙：「你家己閣講一擺，暗時仔摸入去公學校內，到底是想欲創啥？」

「我欲共明仔暗用的煙火全淋予澹。」

「是按怎欲按呢？」

知來大聲共應：「講啥物運動會，落尾嘛無正經咧比賽，干焦想欲宣傳日本人有偌厲害，上好莫辦。」

「人臭彈一下你就袂爽，怹咧欺負做穡人、販仔的時，你人佇佗位？敢是徛踮怹面頭前阻擋？」

知來無講話。

「你有才調就保護全台灣的漢人莫予日本人欺負，無你就恬恬，毋管是學武犯禁抑是學文亂法，做會到攏隨在你。」

知來猶閣無應，邊仔人嘛攏無聲，老爺吐一聲大氣。

「覆咧，褪褲。」

惜惜目睭瞌瞌，雙手共耳仔崁起來，毋過長尺摃佇皮肉，嘛哀佇咧心肝，煞尾伊越頭行出去。

前埕暗落去，惜惜閣行入時，已經無人佇埕裡，惜惜徛佇門口想一下，閣行出去，斡對西爿過，西護龍上後壁彼間猶閣光光，惜惜踮窗仔外「咪」一聲。

無反應。

「咪——」

到第三聲，窗仔雄雄掀開，知來探頭出來。

「你盍會佇外口？」伊看著是惜惜，細聲共問，「遐晏矣，毋緊入來？」

惜惜無隨應，過一陣才攑頭，踮知來的耳孔邊輕聲講：「多謝。」

「啊？」知來規个戇神。

「少爺你……無共我講出去。」

「喔，這是當然。」知來笑一下，「而且按呢我就有你這个靠山矣。」

「哎？」

「講正經的，你感覺阮阿爹講的敢有理？」知來無等惜惜講話，就家己應，「我知影家己無路用，但是會當做的代誌嘛是愛做啊！親像阿爹遐呢有錢，彼敢有做啥？就是彼攏聽日本人的話，我才……」

知來停落來，伊看著惜惜直幌頭。

「按怎？我……講的毋著呢？」

惜惜欶大氣，然後講：「你有徛佇阮的面頭前，阻擋共阮欺負的人，你……毋是無路用。」

知來無隨應，惜惜嘛毋敢共看，伊足想欲來走，毋過做人的查某仔袂當按呢。

「我就講咩。」知來雄雄講話，「啥物代誌若應當做的就愛隨做，欲等甲啥物人有才調來共日本人趕予走，這馬咧艱苦的遮人就放隨在伊呢？」

惜惜毋知影知來講的敢有理，也毋知影若無日本人，做番婆鬼敢就毋會較快活，但是伊看著知來的目睭，就干焦希望伊一切的眠夢攏會實現。

這是一个註定一世人孤、貧、夭的少女，唯一的願望。

  


  


* * *

  


  


**大正七年，青實已落。**

  


烏帽頂的金星行過街市，路邊販仔攏毋敢攑頭，干焦看著腰邊長劍幌來幌去。

「大人來矣。」路裡的人細聲仔講。

路頭行過來的少年，身軀是日本高校的制服，喙內講的顛倒是台灣話：「誠衰，盍會閣拄著四跤仔？」

伊毋但無偷偷仔講，閣兼反白目，予巡查看著，聽無蓋有嘛知影是咧共罵，隨共喝一聲停，但是少年無欲共插，做伊繼續行，然後領仔就予搝過。

邊仔的人早就閃無去，少年人無蓋粗勇，閣偝一个包袱仔，予搝甲徛袂在。

巡查用日語罵，少年頭越過當做聽無，巡查愈來愈氣，欲共搝去派出所的時，雄雄哀一聲。

「痛み！（足痛）」

原來一隻鳥鼠仔色的大貓咧咬伊的跤腿，巡查幌跤也幌袂去，煞提佩劍來摃貓，猶袂摃著就予貓走去，巡查喙內罵一聲，攑頭發現拄才彼个少年人嘛走無去矣。

少年走對城外，無偌久彼隻大貓嘛走過伊的跤邊，鑽入去路邊的番麥園，少年跤步放慢，看四界無人，伸手共番麥叢掰予開，嘛鑽入去。

這站的番麥生甲比人懸，目睭所看著的干焦青綠色，雄雄看著一个烏影徛佇咧青綠之中，正是一个十七通歲的躼跤姑娘。

「阿惜。」

聽著家己的名，惜惜隨越頭過來，幼聲仔應：「二少爺。」

知來大步行來惜惜身軀邊，伊去讀高校這幾冬，無啥大漢，顛倒惜惜生甲愈來愈懸，逐擺轉來攏無啥相仝款，這馬看起來兩人差無兩吋。

雖然人大漢，惜惜頭頂嘛是若囡仔的鉸剪眉佮頭鬃尾，這幾冬來攏無變。

知來攑頭看著天清無雲，煞講：「天氣遮呢好，應該來廟埕踅踅咧。」

「夫人從透早就咧等你轉來呢。」

「哼，就毋是去留學，逐禮拜攏咧轉來。」知來共肩胛頭偝的包袱仔塞予惜惜，「無你幫我提物件，綴我行。」

也毋管惜惜敢有提予好，知來就做伊行，惜惜緊共包袱仔咧，綴佇知來後壁，聽著跤步聲，知來微微仔展笑。

「欸，你會變貓，敢會變別項？」

惜惜喙翹起來，久久無講話。

「按怎？散毛仔的代誌，袂當講？」

「毋是啦。」惜惜緊搖頭，「少爺攏知矣，無啥袂講得，毋過……足歹看。」

「就是歹看才會驚人啊。」

「嗚。」惜惜規个面紅記記，過一下仔才細聲講，「猶閣會當變做豬啦。」

「哈，豬來狗走，嘛是袂䆀。」知來笑笑咧，閣問，「欲做番婆鬼，敢是愛拜佗一个神明？親像童乩拜三太子就有神力。」

惜惜從來毋捌共人講過遮代誌，毋知影知來是按怎雄雄問起，但伊嘛乖乖仔應：「無呢，無聽阮阿娘講過，我嘛是綴夫人拜媽祖、拜七娘媽。」

「按呢喔。」知來家己踅踅唸，「敢講毋是巫，是魔？」

惜惜聽無伊咧講啥，少爺是讀冊人，佮伊這毋捌字的查某無仝，會當行佇知來後壁，惜惜就足歡喜矣。

「這欲學嘛無簡單吧？」

「這……」惜惜想著彼暝阿娘叫伊咒誓的話，「若有決心，就無蓋難吧。」

兩人來到街仔市，知來無閣問番婆鬼的代誌，買寡糖仔佮惜惜相合食，惜惜留一半欲提轉去予知新，然後兩人到廟埕聽唸歌，今仔唸的是新歌，講的是義賊廖添丁入去總督府共官印偷走，知來聽甲歡喜，閣買一本歌仔冊。

轉來到厝裡已經過晝，知來予林夫人唸規半晡，惜惜嘛頭殼犁犁徛邊仔，佳哉欲唸到惜惜的時，知來隨應喙講是伊硬搝惜惜來行，才無予夫人罵。

知來予罵了，惜惜共灶跤賰的飯佮菜燙燙咧予伊食，飯菜碗箸祀佇咧知來面前，惜惜就欲來去，但是予知來喝一聲。

「阿惜，你盍毋食飯？」

「少爺先食。」

「來。」知來共邊仔的椅仔拖出來，「這馬嘛無別人，你去添一碗飯做伙來食，遮呢晏矣是欲枵甲當時？」

惜惜無講話，也無振動。

「緊咧啦，當做是陪我食，好無？」

知來按呢講，惜惜才去添一碗飯過來，踮伊的邊仔坐落，毋過猶閣不時看外口敢有人行過。

知來無咧共插，做伊食飯，一面食一面講話：「進前攏毋捌共你問過，恁四番庄的人，敢是攏散毛仔？」

惜惜心內驚一下，四番庄是牛眠山、守城分、大湳、蜈蚣崙這四个庄頭，因為攏徛番人，才號做四番庄，雖然林家踮守城分咧剉樹仔，做少爺的知來從來毋捌去過。

但是惜惜家己蹛佇守城分的時嘛猶閣細漢，來到林家了後，逐家攏驚番婆鬼驚甲欲死，更無人共問過這款代誌，毋是踮伊後壁偷偷仔講，就是欲共伊笑，所以伊家己嘛無啥愛講。

「細漢的時陣嘛無綴阿娘轉去後頭厝，少爺問這我嘛毋知。」

知來攑頭看惜惜：「初二嘛無轉去？」

「阮番仔婆無咧過年啦。」惜惜隨共應。

知來無聽過惜惜按呢大聲講話，頷頸勼一下。

「是啦，恁阿娘嘛有怹的年節。」

惜惜看伊無啥振動的碗內，無看著知來的反應。

「少爺，阮阿娘過往遐久矣，莫閣講伊，好無？」

「過往閣較久嘛是阿娘啊。」

知來講落去，惜惜的目屎就欲流出來。

「雖然我是番仔婆，從細漢攏穿福佬衫、講福佬話，少爺你問這我真正毋知。」

「阿惜。」知來踮惜惜面前的桌仔輕輕仔觸兩下，「你毋是番……」

伊看惜惜攑頭，禁袂牢的目屎流落來，煞講袂落去。

惜惜緊共目屎咧，毋過目睭猶閣紅紅。

「人攏看番仔袂起，我嘛是知知，少爺無共我嫌，我就足歡喜矣。」

知來干焦直直共惜惜看，惜惜面越過，共碗箸提起來，行入去灶跤。

「阿惜。」也毋知影敢有聽著，知來嘛是大聲講出來，「你比我較厲害，我哪有可能看番仔袂起？」

惜惜跍佇咧灶邊仔，鼻仔抽兩下，目屎閣流落碗內，伊無哭出聲，過兩下仔，開始扒飯，扒兩喙，目屎閣繼續流。

這馬林家除了阿敏嫂，其他的查某年歲攏比惜惜細漢，逐家驚伊驚甲欲死，就算講看著嘛毋敢共罵，若是有人去佮夫人投，知來嘛會幫伊講話……至少進前攏會。

但是惜惜無想欲予人看著，緊共飯食了，假無意咧摒掃灶跤，過一段時間才出去，桌仔頂干焦賰空碗盤，無看咧少爺。

彼日了後，惜惜無閣看著知來。拜六暗智恆老爺遐有人客，共怹爸仔囝叫過去食飯，隔工惜惜猶閣咧無閒洗衫的時，知來就轉去學校。

然後下禮拜，知來無轉來，也無聽夫人咧唸，予惜惜踮路裡白白等足久，轉去閣予阿敏嫂罵。

閣過一禮拜就欲過年矣，厝內逐家攏開始無閒，今年夫人買足濟布欲做新衫，惜惜平常時無咧鬥做衫，這回嘛來幫忙，攏無機會出門。

十二月二八，學校照常上課，厝裡透早就開始無閒拜拜，灶跤規工攏咧炊粿，惜惜跍甲跤攏麻矣，看著夫人行入來巡，緊骨力擛風。

「誠濟矣，等咧炊好先提寡去拜地基主。」

「是。」惜惜隨應，夫人看著是伊，本來欲行閣停落來。

「阿惜仔，你過年了後幾歲矣？」

惜惜攑頭，戇戇共應：「這馬十六，過年就十七矣。」

夫人頕頭：「確實大漢矣，若毋是知來講著，我閣當做你猶閣是囡仔。按呢吧，你也無爸母，婚事就予老爺幫你做主。」

惜惜雄雄反應袂過，呆呆仔看夫人。

夫人笑一下：「你上無嘛毋假無意歹勢一下，按怎嘛好，你家己若有佮意的，就予阿敏嫂知影，你嘛綴阮遮久，嫁粧毋共你虧待。」

惜惜看夫人離開灶跤，險咧袂記得家己咧炊粿，緊閣擲兩塊柴入去，灶內火愈燒愈紅。

——現此時開始這世人註定會孤、貧、夭……

「孤，是孤單的孤。」惜惜對家己輕聲仔講，但是女大當嫁，伊袂當一世人踮林家。

毋過夫人是按怎會講「哪毋是知來講著」，哪毋是二少爺共夫人講啥，惜惜佇林家的日子就會當拖閣較久？

雖然學校無放假，二九暝彼下昏，知來佮鑑青嘛是做伙轉來，怹規家伙仔圍爐，惜惜捀菜捀幾若遍過去，伊看著知來佮鑑青答喙鼓，看著夫人共知新夾菜，一面罵細漢的知恩，兩位老爺咧開講，老夫人一直對大新婦踅踅唸，大少爺佮怹牽手細聲講話，兩位小姐恬恬食飯，細姨徛邊仔咧服侍，無人共惜惜影一下。

惜惜轉去灶跤，厝內長工佮查某嘛咧圍爐，惜惜家己斟一碗，想欲坐踮門跤口，行到門邊就寒起來，閣行轉來，跍踮灶邊。

彼日嘛是跍佇遮，這馬想起來若像足久矣，明仔載閣是新的一年，惜惜嘛欲十七歲矣，想著昨昏夫人的話，毋捌代誌予少爺受氣的番仔婆，無共趕出去閣予伊嫁粧，應該歡喜才著，但是燒湯啉甲惜惜鼻水流袂煞。

彼暝，無爸無母的惜惜早早就去睏。

正月初一，厝內查某攏放假，逐家相招欲去看新娘，惜惜留佇厝裡，就加減摒掃一下。

下昏時，逐家歡歡喜喜轉來，攏咧講佗一个新娘上媠，佗一軀新衫上好看，啥人請的糖仔較好食。

暗時欲睏猶講袂煞，惜惜共頭殼掩佇棉襀被內底，嘛是聽著遐查某囡仔咧講。

「阿珠講暗時踮新房做的代誌，恁想敢是真的？」

「彼是咧騙囡仔的話吧？哪有可能共啥物囥腹肚內。」

「蜜仔講予翁抱咧睏就過矣。」

「伊凊采講你也信。」

「毋管做啥物代誌，哪嫁著蜜仔彼號翁䆀糊糊，我攏無愛。」

「按呢上元你就愛去偷挽蔥。」

惜惜踮夢中聽著跤步聲，然後予人攬牢，彼雙手足有力，惜惜感覺淡薄仔疼，而且規身軀燒起來，伊攑頭，但是面予頭巾崁咧，看袂著彼个人。

  


上元彼日暗頓食了，智恆老爺鑑青佮知來出去，惜惜看著怹出門，就行入去屎礐，然後一隻鳥鼠色的大貓走出來。

上元暝的街路頂予鼓仔燈照甲朱朱紅，路裡攏是囡仔的笑聲，嘛有誠濟夫人小姐趁這工穿正月的新衫出來踅街。

貓仔佇人群跤邊咧走誠緊，無偌久就逐著林家爸囝三人，看怹無去廟埕迎鼓仔燈，愈行路裡愈無人，最後來到一間樓仔厝。

貓仔欲反入去牆內真簡單，伊來到大廳外的時，聽著內底無熟似的查埔人講：「雖然怹去日本重點毋是欲讀大學，嘛是愛揣一間學校當做欲讀書，林老爺欲共怹安排學啥？」

「我想，讀醫學袂䆀，到時軍中嘛誠有路用。」這是林智恆的聲。

「阿伯，我想欲讀法律。」

聽著林知來的聲，貓仔閣倚較近。

「法律？彼有啥物路用？」

「欲讀醫學台灣就有當讀矣，攏走去到日本，我想欲讀法律。」

「你佮恁阿爹參詳一下，送恁去日本是為著唐山遐需要魔御，莫當做去迌。」

「讀啥攏無蓋要緊。」彼个無熟似的查埔人講，「東京的學校誠濟，我會當共怹安排較近的，鑑青啊，你呢？」

過一站仔才聽著鑑青的聲：「我攏會使。」

「鑑青猶閣愛讀一冬高校，這嘛愛請你安排，知來的部分我轉去佮仁恆閣講一下，伊決定欲按怎才閣予你知。」

「好啊，毋過新曆的四月就欲開學，上慢正月底就愛決定。」

「無問題。」

落來就是參詳錢的代誌，兩个大人講規半晡，貓仔踮門外睏去閣醒過來，猶袂聽怹講了，貓仔就走去。

走來到林家附近佃戶的菜園仔邊，若像有寡窸窸欶欶的烏影，貓仔才倚近，雄雄趒起來。

「啊啊啊！」

「緊旋！」

塗跤幾支蔥仔落落，兩个查某囡仔走無去，貓仔踮園仔邊停落來，共蔥仔鼻鼻咧，行出去兩步，閣行轉來，咬一支蔥仔落來。

「欸？遐敢是有貓咧食菜？」

聽著人聲，換做這隻貓隨旋去。

林家爸仔囝三人行過園仔邊，智恆老爺影一下。

「哪有啥物貓？」

攑提燈的鑑青四界看看。

「拄才分明佇遮，恁看，塗跤猶閣有菜。」

「彼是蔥。」知來踮後壁講。

「這間敢毋是阿塗怹兜？應該是你看毋著，若真正有會食菜的貓，就愛共掠起來。」

「一定是鑑青看毋著啦。」本來佇上後壁的知來行超過鑑青佮阿伯。

「緊來轉去吧。」智恆老爺嘛講，鑑青就乖乖仔行。

轉去了後，知來去後壁屎礐，看著惜惜行出來，惜惜看著有人來，緊共手藏佇咧身軀後壁，知來笑一下，出聲共叫：「阿惜，你拄才有出去乎？」

「啊。」惜惜驚一下徛踮彼袂講話。

「做歹代誌乎？」知來笑咧倚近。

「歹勢！」惜惜緊張甲隨向腰，「我是想講……是拄仔好看著爾爾，但是聽著欲去日本……」

「欸？」知來誠意外，惜惜嘛看會出來，所以無閣講話。

「我是講你手裡的物件。」知來細聲講。

惜惜共藏佇身軀後壁的蔥仔拗予碎糊糊。

「留學的代誌敢是聽阿娘講的？你免煩惱，阿娘答應欲幫你好好仔安排親事，按呢就算講我無佇咧，嘛袂有人共你欺負。」

惜惜聽甲頭犁犁，久久仔才應：「少爺，你若去日本，啥物人做你的靠山？」

講著這，知來展笑，足神祕的款：「你敢知影我是按怎欲去？」

惜惜幌頭。

「等咧去芭蕉園，有一項物件予你看。」

知來按呢講，惜惜就知影是頭一回變做番婆鬼的時，共知來過去的彼咧園仔，了後惜惜幾若擺用法術共幫忙嘛攏去遐，毋過刁工走去遐講話是頭一擺。

惜惜先轉去房間，看裡面攏無人，就偷偷仔對邊門走出去。

  


時間晏矣，路裡的鼓仔燈攏已經收收起來，賰月娘佇烏暗的天頂，照甲規路光光，雖然惜惜已經共貓目還轉去，也毋免閣攑提燈。

路裡無啥人，惜惜行一段路出去，看袂著林家的時，就隨共手內扷糊糊的蔥仔擲佇咧塗跤。

來到園仔邊，暗風微微吹過蕉葉，引起惜惜第一回飛起來的記憶，彼暝的對天頂看落來的田園嘛是遐呢青，予伊的暗暝有血紅以外的色緻。

若二少爺去日本，惜惜嘛嫁翁了後，敢閣會當看著山坪至海岸的風景？

惜惜猶閣咧烏白想，雄雄予後壁的聲驚一下。

「阿惜，你咧看啥？」

惜惜緊越頭，看著知來提一支彎彎的鐵管過來，知來見惜惜咧看，笑一下了後講：「這毋是一般的銃喔，你看。」

原來這就是銃，惜惜看知來正手撨一下，短銃踮伊手頭「吭吭」兩聲，然後伊共銃攑起來對路邊「碰」一下，但是塗跤無加一个窟仔，顛倒是浮一粒若飯丸的土角。

「這是欲予阮試看覓爾，看起來無蓋厲害。」知來看惜惜無啥反應，紲講，「聽講真正的魔御欲飛天遁地攏會當，無輸散毛仔乎？」

惜惜猶閣咧看彼土角，干焦應：「是呢。」

知來繼續講：「這是西洋人的術法，唐山遐的阿伯講，這馬中國內戰，逐家相爭揣洋人鬥相共，怹嘛想欲栽培家己的人，這就是按怎我佮鑑青欲去日本。」

惜惜聽著這句才攑頭看知來：「二少爺佮三少爺，以後欲去唐山？」

知來的笑容蔫去：「阿爹佮阿伯目前是按呢安排，毋過我家己有其他想欲去日本看覓的原因。」

惜惜想著知來講欲讀法律，彼是台灣無當讀的。

「我咧想，是按怎人攏愛互相看袂起？」雖然惜惜無應，知來做伊講，「百偌冬前的法國人就講，人生落來就應該自由，有仝款的權利，逐家愛互相照顧，但是到這馬，日本人、福佬人、客人、番人……莫講互相照顧，仝款的權利嘛無，這種烏白來的法律是按怎定的？欲按怎改？我真正想欲知影。」

「少爺……」惜惜的聲焦焦，閣淡薄仔掣，「你無咧受氣乎？」

「唅？」知來規个戇面，「我會當去日本，足歡喜啊？」

惜惜搖頭，微微仔笑：「無代誌。」

「著啦，阿惜。」知來若像閣雄雄想著啥，「聽講『魔』就是世間萬物天生之氣，『御』就是共這氣化做家己用，你會當變貓變豬，閣會飛天、治療，敢是嘛用著『魔』？而且散毛仔——煞魔仔，敢有可能就是彼字『魔』？」

若講著字，惜惜嘛聽無，干焦幌頭。

「若是按呢，你毋就算講是我的師姊？」知來笑甲誠心適。

「無仝啦。」惜惜細聲應。

  


彼暝了後，知來繼續無閒，惜惜嘛無閣逐禮拜等伊轉來。

正月過了無偌久，阿敏嫂趁出門買物件的時，共惜惜搝到車頭，偷偷仔講：「你敢有看著彼號阿賢？」

惜惜綴伊的目睭看過，干焦看就一群拖力阿卡的查埔人褪剝裼咧開講，嘛毋知影佗一个是阿賢。

「有看咧無？較大箍的彼个。伊人誠骨力閣古意，怹某轉去欲兩冬矣，猶未閣娶，若綴伊一定袂枵著。」

惜惜看起來逐家攏平平大箍，干焦搖頭。

「你無佮意？」阿敏嫂隨大聲，「阮是有幫你揀過呢，無你敢欲愛跛跤仔阿明？抑是茂仔？茂仔傷愛跋筊，我是苦勸你毋通。」

「無啦，我猶閣無咧想嫁翁的代誌。」

阿敏嫂一箍面漚滯滯：「你是咧假細膩？這馬老爺好心欲幫你做主，若有嫁粧，番仔婆嘛有人愛，就莫等甲無人欲持才喝欲嫁。」

惜惜毋講話，阿敏嫂共伊一路唸到厝。

彼工了後，阿敏嫂時不時佮惜惜提起佗一个查埔人猶未娶，惜惜無一擺共應。

惜惜毋知影知來少爺留學的代誌敢辦好矣？毋過夫人欲予伊紮過的新衫佮生活需要的物件已經幾偌箱攢好。

出發的日子若來若近，雖然學校已經停矣，知來佮鑑青嘛是逐工出外，有同學相招，嘛有予四界親情請。

蹛厝裡的最後一暝，一家伙仔做伙食飯飽，兩兄弟共老夫人叩頭了，就予兩位夫人早早趕去歇睏。

惜惜共飯廳抨掃清氣，來到灶跤已經無人佇遐，伊踮烏暗中行過二門，西護龍第一間猶閣光咧，四界無人，惜惜直接推門。

「啥……欸？」桌仔前的知來越頭看著惜惜，完全無想著的款。

惜惜共門關予密，然後行來知來面頭前，噗一下就跪落去。

「你這是咧創啥？」知來緊徛起來，伸手欲共惜惜扞起來，但是惜惜硬覆落去。

「二少爺，若是阿惜欲綴你，少爺敢欲持？」

知來定定共看，惜惜頭殼叩塗跤，長長的頭鬃尾垂落頷頸邊，身軀穿的是正月的新衫，一色青綠，按呢看才發覺，伊若竹篙的身形，嘛是有女性的妖嬌。

「阿惜，你這是嘛欲去日本的意思？」

「去日本嘛會當。」惜惜攑頭，烏金的目睭直直共知來看，「就算講少爺毋免靠山，阮嘛會當服侍少爺……這馬就會當。」

「欸……」知來越頭四界看，房間內當然是無捌人，「等咧，你講的服侍……阿娘毋是講欲幫你揣翁婿？你敢無愛？」

惜惜隨搖頭。

「你若無愛嫁，嘛會當嫁粧予你，看你欲去學洋裁抑是啥，這馬的女性嘛是會當家己生活。」知來講了停一下，然後向塗跤細聲講，「我是袂共查某留佇身軀邊，耽誤人一世人。」

惜惜無應，干焦直直看知來。

「好啦，你緊去睏，我明仔載會共阿娘講你無愛嫁翁，予你自由。」

知來講了，閣等一段時間，惜惜才向頭。

「多謝二少爺。」惜惜講了，隨徛起來，欲離開知來的房間。

「阿惜。」伊開門進前雄雄閣聽知來咧叫，「阮漢人看袂起番人，這一時無法度改變，我本來想講若有翁婿佇你的身邊，拄著啥物代誌會當佮你互相照顧，莫予人欺負，你若無愛，去其他的城市、食其他的頭路生活，逐家看著的就是彼个頂真閣骨力的曾惜惜，毋是啥物人的查某囡。」

惜惜徛佇門前，也無越頭，干焦細聲應：「多謝。」

「若有一工，咱逐家攏會當……」知來講一半，雄雄停落來，「毋是，應該按呢講，我就是欲予逐家仝款自由的彼日出現。」

惜惜共知來影一下，啥物嘛無應就離開。

  


熱人時的下晡六點，日頭猶閣光光，但是無遐燒熱，幾个仔查某人對薰草工場行出來，有的才二十通歲，有的看起來欲倚四十，逐家歡喜開講。

上尾後的惜惜無講話，毋過嘛喙脣含笑，今仔是領薪水的日子。

兩三个平歲的姑娘欲趁暗時進前去街路踅踅，惜惜家己一个先去米店，看著邊仔咧賣魚乾，伊徛佇店頭前規半晡，了後買一尾上細條的魚乾。

日頭猶未落山，惜惜行來到大稻埕碼頭邊，霞光共淡水河照甲朱紅，暗風共青絲吹落伊的頭鬃尾，惜惜踮駁岸邊坐落，看水波金閃爍爍，雖然看袂著大海，記憶中的波浪嘛是踮心肝頭起起落落。

「咪——」

惜惜緊共貯魚乾的袋仔攑懸，一隻柑仔色的大貓硬鑽過來，惜惜徛起來，伸跤共踢。

「閃啦！」

貓仔哀一聲，隨旋無去，惜惜既然徛起來矣，嘛共米袋捾起來，越頭轉去。

米袋誠重，惜惜慢慢仔行，一隻船拄仔好入港，規大陣工人過來搬貨，雖然惜惜儘量閃較遠，嘛是有兩三个工人共伊影過來，惜惜偷偷仔影共轉去，但是連面也看袂清，就閣緊越頭。

踅入去巷仔內，惜惜一步一步，一面想盈暗欲食啥，一面轉去。


End file.
